We have continued to evaluate oncology patients at risk for the development of cutaneous toxicities associated with molecularly targeted therapies. These evaluations include baseline evaluations prior to initiation of treatment and follow-up visits to monitor and treat these skin toxicities. We work with oncology colleagues to optimally design treatment protocols to evaluate for cutaneous toxicities and to inform the research community of potentially newly described skin toxicities and methods for management of these adverse effects to optimize continued antineoplastic treatment of oncology patients.